User talk:Darksplash
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Darksplash page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 21:22, November 9, 2011 Welcome Darksplash, if you need help ask me cause I'll try to get bach to you as soon as I can! Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 21:33, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Would you like to make a story with me? Also would you like me to make you a charat? Prickl ar It's a me! :D 20:52, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Do you want a charat? It's the cat pic thing. Just give me the description. Anyways, what shall we call our story? You create the page. Prickl ar It's a me! :D 21:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) how 'bout Betrayal? that was me! :D Prickl ar It's a me! :D 21:16, November 18, 2011 (UTC) bai! Prickl ar It's a me! :D 21:17, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Charat Here ya go! :D Hope ya like it! Prickl ar It's a me! :D 21:19, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I Darkspalsh! Sorr that I had to delete your charart. Here is the same one but saved under a different name: Icy ❀Awesome! 00:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I am leaving Warrior Fanfiction wiki, but I have asked Littlewillow if she would like to continue my story Moonpaw's Journey. Sorry about this, but you will find Littlewillow to be a good friend. I will create the page and Alliegiance page now. BYE! Prickl ar It's a me! :D 13:04, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey darksplash! I haven't talked to Pricklestar but Would you like to help write some of Tigerstar Returns ? Littlewillow It's Snowing! 16:03, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, darky! Do you want another charat? Just give me the gender: rank: fur lengh: fur color: pattern(You don't need to fill this in): eye color: Prickl ar It's a me! :D 16:12, November 20, 2011 (UTC) UM um, you have to fill those in. Best face --> 8D Prickl ar It's a me! :D 16:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) okay, I'm on it! In tigerstar returns, just make him wake up in thunderclan terrtiory. GOOD LUCK! Prickl ar It's a me! :D 16:21, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, =) That's a siggi. I can make a simple one for you. I need the color and the words Prickl ar It's a me! :D 16:23, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Here ya go! Prickl ar It's a me! :D 16:41, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I like your siggi! Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 01:48, December 9, 2011 (UTC) story k, you know how we said we'd make a story together well I'll make the page called "Betrayal". BYE! Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 01:50, December 9, 2011 (UTC) k, you know how we said we'd make a story together well I'll make the page called "Betrayal". BYE! Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 01:53, December 9, 2011 (UTC) it's all cute I like the name "Pearl " the best. Start writing on chapter one! Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 02:00, December 9, 2011 (UTC) times Yes I am on now. I`ll write more of peral. I will be on today (DEC 11) at 1:00 pm and 10:00 am. THERE YA GO NOW BE ON! Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 13:56, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Project Charart Hi Darksplash! Would you like to join project charart? If you do, send me a gray cat. If you don't want to join you don't have to, Icy Happy Holidays! 17:53, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ok great! you write some too. so you write Pearl's point of view I write Snap's. Prickl ar Are you ready for the holidays? 18:11, December 11, 2011 (UTC) hi darky Sorry I haven't been on for a long time. Whitewhirl 00:17, December 14, 2011 (UTC) oh about the story . I would love to work on a story with you. Whitewhirl 00:22, December 14, 2011 (UTC) please get back to me about the story Whitewhirl 00:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) hi darky how about the story is called the destiny of small nose you might not like it but wight back asap Whitewhirl 23:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC) how about its called the allince,the warrior and the darknes or jest ones fine wight back asap Whitewhirl 23:46, December 15, 2011 (UTC) you can help me with chaptar 2 on Flashface Wiki Hello, Do you like to write fanfiction about warriors? Do you like to roleplay in tribes and clans? Do you like to comment on all the characters in the series and make art for them? Then you should join Living on our own wiki! it's all about warriors!SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 19:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Let's call it the "allience". We could include MousyClan! :D At the end there could be a huge battle where all clans are involved! You make the page =) Whitewhirl 14:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Your siggi getting boring and old? Just ask Prickl ar to change it!!! Even just the colour if you like 8D Prickl ar 00:59, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I like Flightcatcher but I think Shadowsong should be Shadowstreak. You make the page. Remeber we are including MouseyClan! Whitewhirl 01:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I re-named to "the allience" to "the alliance" cause it was spelled wrong :) Prickl ar 01:44, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you want your siggi changed? Prickl ar 00:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) What do you want it to look like? Prickl ar 00:42, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, are you still on? Prickl ar 21:20, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea what you want the small words to be so just tell me! Here is the new colours :) Prickl ar 21:26, January 26, 2012 (UTC) :D Well betrayal in about BloodClan cats ''BUT ''we could start another story about RainClan! :D I help with all of Whitey's fanfic so I am sorta working on "The Allience" and "Flashface's Path" already. Can you get the Alliegiance for RainClan so you can just sopy it down onto the wiki? You create the page for RainClan alliegiance. I think our fanfic should be called "RainClan's destiny" :D If you didn't notice I'm an ADMIN now (That means I can delete pages and what not :D) Try to be a little more active (If possible cause I don't see you much) Prickl ar 22:44, February 15, 2012 (UTC) FANFIC! ok so this is betrayal's plot: Pearl and Snap are warriors in BloodClan (Before firestar killed scourge) Scourge kicks them out because the are not bringing enough food back to BloodClan. Pearl and Snap travel very far fighting off foxes and meeting strange cats. Finally they reach the clans (Who have now moved to the lake) and ask to join. the join a clan and eventually Pearl becomes leader and Snap deputy. Then they go and take revenge on the remains of BloodClan. That was all off the top of my head but the pearl and snap part and geting kicked out of BloodClan is ALL going to happen. Could you help on what happens after? but I think we should focus on "RainClan's destiny and Whitey's fanfic at the moment I think that Barnstar should be (as you said before) koo koo. The clan can be corrupt by like two warriors and barnstar who think it's fun to kill and what not. I think the two warriors should be both toms, maybe one could be Eaglestone. 'Barnstar and the two warriors should be really loyal warriors (and leader) but when the three are on a hunting patrol they run into a loner/rogue who messes with their minds. ' Also can you look for the alliegiance and picture sheet thing (With the warrior drawings on it) when you are at your cottage and when you are at home? This was REALLY REALLY long Also when you leave me a message. sometimes add a subject of heading :) Prickl ar 01:02, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok but like I said before we can work on betrayal later. Don't start the alliegiance untill you have it. So do you like the "RainClan's destiny" plot? It's the one where a loner/rogue messes with thier minds Prickl ar 22:15, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Ok! I'll be waiting untill you are not busy and come back on. Right now I am wroking with Whitewhirl on a fanfic so I am busy anyway. Prickl ar 11:35, March 19, 2012 (UTC) roleplay :D Yeah you roleplayed on Umbras pack roleplay! Whitey's wolf is ...urg I forget but I think Claris and Whitey's wolf should become mates :) Also make that male wolf so Spes can like somebody. Spes dislikes almost everybody, the rest she dosn't care about. So the male wolf u create she will like. Prickl ar 12:04, March 29, 2012 (UTC) -.- I will help on your siggi after I write this message. :) On Umbras Pack roleplay, we archived the page (Meaning copied the roleplay on the page and pasted it on Umbras Pack/Roleplay Archive2 go on this page and read it!!!! -.- now Claris has gone hunting TWO times and has not responded to Spes' question or Nitron's answer If you don't get it, I already called your house but you are a fencing, then call me :) Prickl ar 22:55, April 2, 2012 (UTC) RainClan allegiance I think RainClan's destiny. Fist we need the allegiance... I remember: Barnstar Tangleswipe Warriors: Eaglestone Coralspike Stellablaze Dawnfeather Pinestorm Hazelfire Rocktooth Frecklewish Frogleap (There were 2 more, but they were minor chararters) Apprentices: Rainpaw (That was who my bro played) (2 more apprentices. Let's just make them up) Cocoapaw Willowpaw (I just made up willowpaw!!!) (Remember cocoapaw???) Queens: Shine(something) Sparklecloud Elders: Graybird Pinepaws Med cat:Limesplash (its limesplash, remember!!) App:Poppyleaf okay, you fill in the needed chararcters/names just make em up. If you can remember anymore, add them! Prickl ar 14:49, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Darky, you post on my talk page, not your own talkpage XD It was Limepelt, then you wanted to change it, because it sounded dull. After, though we changed it back to Limepelt, because we couldn't get use to calling the character Limesplash. Prickl ar 20:28, June 25, 2012 (UTC)